Salem bane
"You have no Right to Accuse Me." Salem Bane is a Guardian in Shadow Guard. She is a highly skilled witch that often carries out numerous missions for Nevra. Majority of people don't socialize with her because she gives off a cold and dark aura, but if you get close to her, you find out she's very kind. About Life on Earth Salem comes from a long blood line of witches and warlocks on her fathers side. She grew up as an only child in a small home hidden in a forest nestled beside a small modern town. Her mother is a stay at home mom who makes natural remedies to treat illnesses for those who cannot afford proper doctors, while her father works in town at an office job. While Mrs. and Mr.Bane have many friends in the town, there are far more people who have a distaste for them, especially Salem. There have been multiple times townspeople have tried to slander the Bane family simply because they are witches and think they are out to do more harm than good. On some accounts, there have even been reports of their house being vandalized, her parents being assaulted, being sent threats, and flat out hate and discrimination. Shortly after Salem was born, her parents realized she had a strong magical veil surrounding her, much stronger than her parents magic or any of her recent ancestors. Mass amounts of magical energy seemed to emanate from her. This, of course, worried her parents. They weren't sure how to react to such a force. There were even some moments when her parents caught her talking to the wind, as if she were having a conversation. These incidents never struck her parents as malicious intent, but it did add to their worry. Salem has no such memory of these events. As Salem grew, she was taught about magical properties and the basics of magic so she could better understand her power and control it. Salem was excited to learn about magic and as a kid she was quite cheerful and kind. She always obeyed her parents orders and listened intently while her parents taught her. During her first years of school, Salem realized she was different from other children. She seemed to see people who the other kids couldn't and talk to them. The air around her seemed colder than anywhere else. Things would go missing or and be found days, sometimes even weeks later, where they weren't left. Her classmates all around seemed pretty cautious of her. There was even a time in 3rd grade when her classmates entire backpack went missing, and he had blamed Salem for it and called her multiple harsh words. This made Salem cry, and an hour later the kid had fallen down a flight of stairs and broke his arm. A week later, his backpack was found ripped to shreds in a pond by the school. As she grew older, less and less people seemed to distance themselves from her. As the age of 10, her father started teaching her spell work after school and on the weekends. Salem studied hard and enjoyed learning to cast spells. When she entered junior high, her mother gave her a spellbook to take with her to school to read. At this time, her powers seemed to grow in strength and the supernatural activity around her seemed to increase. Objects around her would move, lights would flicker as she walking under them, students who got into arguments with her were injured and those who talking about her behind her back were bathed in bad luck. This caused Salem to achieve the nickname "Cursed Child." At the age of 13 she was abducted on her way home from school and was knocked out. When she woke up she was tied to a large wooden stake in the ground with firewood scattered all around her feet. People of all ages were all around her, yelling nasty things at her and chanting for her to burn. The firewood was lit, and soon enough Salem was surrounded by flames. In that moment she had never been so scared and so desperate for help. No matter how much she sobbed and cried for help, none of the people around her helped. Just when the flames were about to engulf her, the fire went out and her parents made way through the crowd. In total silence, they untied their daughter and she continued to cry in her fathers arms. With a serious tone, they threatened anyone who even thought about harming Salem in the slightest way, and if they found out anyone had any malicious intent towards their daughter, they would never see the next day. Due to this, Salem entirely quit witchcraft during her last year of junior high. She stopped carrying her spellbook with her, refused to study with her parents, and spent more time alone. This fueled her bitterness and newly found hatred for magic. This was a big error is Salem's life, as her last year of junior high was the worst. The supernatural activity around her increased ten fold and became extremely violent. Whatever control Salem had on the phenomena around her had completely vanished. Her magic was out of control. Over the summer she turned back to witchcraft, though despising it. She studied like a maniac and practiced her spell work with every waking breath. As a result her powers grew stronger once again, though this time, she could control them. Everyday she'd go out to her favorite spot in the forest and perfect her skills. This helped her relax when getting stressed out with her study, as she had always liked the forest, and the animals seemed more friendly with her than the people in town. Upon entering high school, Salem had very little outbreaks of paranormal incidents happen around her. Though, if she willed, if she was bullied or pushed close enough to the edge, she would curse any soul she willed with a broken bone or sprained ankle. Eventually, she made friends in high school. Her bad reputation was starting to fade away, and the name "Cursed Child" seemed to be heard less and less. After high school, she spent majority of her time in the forest, still practicing spells and learning new types of magic. Once in awhile she's meet up with her high school buddies and watch a movie or go shopping. Sometimes, she's even teach them about the witchcraft basics and minor magic. Life in Eldarya. coming soon Race & Powers coming soon Personality coming soon Appearance coming soon Relationships coming soon Salem Bane Category:Female Category:Shadow Guard